Hetalia: Històries curtes
by vgkouvgkou
Summary: Bueeno, jo pujant una història abans que em mateu... Aquesta NO és una història normal, són diferents historietes que tenen la mida de nota de mòbil (1500 caràcters) i que cada una va sobre diferents temes. Pot haver-hi una història que ocupi dues notes/capítols. La classificació varia segons les històries, quedes avisat/da. Estan en Castellà i les passaré a Anglès. Que us agradin!
1. 1) L'adéu

Com ja he posat a la versió castellana, abans de cada història poso disclaimer, personatges que apareixen i classificació.

**Personatges: **Espanya i Anglaterra

**Classificació: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Els trons dels canyons ressonaven per tots els llocs. Les flames s'alçaven crepitants, orgulloses, entre la pols i les cendres, intentant ser superiors a aquestes. En mig del vaixell incendiat es reconeixien dues figures fosques, una davant l'altra. Murmuraven paraules impossibles d'escoltar; ningú podia saber-ho: si algú els escoltava, anirien de pet a la pena de mort, sense importar res del que ells poguéssin dir.

\- N'estas segur, d'això? Segurament no et vegi durant mesos, fins i tot anys.- Suspirava el corsari. No volia deixar-lo ni allà ni en cap lloc sense ell.

\- Tenim alguna altra opció?- va preguntar l'altre- Recorda que això nostre és impossible. Marine i pirata? No sobreviuríem ni dos dies. I els dos sabem que ni tu ni jo volem abandonar els nostres oficis...

\- Corsari- el tallà l'altre- no ho oblidis.

\- És quasi el mateix. Creus que algú donaria importància a aquesta petita diferència?

\- Llavors... Això és un adéu?

Sonava trist al preguntar una pregunta de la qual ja en tenia la resposta. amb les llàgrimes aflorant-li als ulls, l'altre va respondre.

\- Ho és.- va dir mentre buscava el rostre de l'altre a les palpentes, que també estava moll. Junts van unir-se en un últim petó que tots dos recordarien per sempre.

\- _And remember, I love you in spite of everything._

\- Ho sé. I ho recordaré. Per tu. Pels dos.- Se li va acostar, i just quan els seus llavis fregàren el lòbul de la seva orella, va dir les tan desitjades paraules.

\- _I love you._

L'altre, amb un somriure trist li va respondre.

"_I love you too_".

* * *

_And remember, I love you in spite of everything: _I recorda, t'estimo malgrat tot_  
_

_I love you: _T'estimo_  
_

_I love you too: _Jo també t'estimo

_Amb els reviews s'anima a continuar escrivint :3_


	2. 2) Em dónes l'independència o no?

Holiis... ja vinc a avisar que aquesta història serà de les que ocupin 2 capítols, i si voleu lemon, doncs 3 xD Comenteu-ho als reviews ^^

**Personatges: **Espanya i Catalunya

**Classificació: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Eren les 8 del matí, però ja ressonaven uns forts cops que s'escoltaven per tot el barri. Que fossin les 8 no impedia a la catalana aconseguir el seu propòsit, ni que hagués de despertar a tot Madrid si feia falta. No va parar de colpejar la porta energèticament fins que aquesta es va obrir i la visió de la catalana es va omplir quasi per complet amb la cara d'un borratxo i somnolent espanyol. Aquest, al veure-la, es va asserenar a l'instant, perquè la cara de la noia ja deia molt. Va convidar a la catalana a passar, amb una reverència exagerada amb la qual quasi cau. Ella va entrar, altiva, volent intimidar-lo. L'hispà va deixar-se caure al sofà, llençant-li el que pretenia ser (va quedar-se en això) una seria mirada interrogativa.

\- Vull l'independència. Ja ho saps.

\- I jo vull un tomàquet, però ara no n'és l'època- li contestà l'espanyol amb una serietat fingida.

\- De veritat, no entenc com pots anar borratxo pels monts de Déu amb tot el que li passa al teu país.

L'altre va regirar-se inquiet. Ja sabia que Espanya estava en crisi i no feia falta recordar-li.

\- Mira, _guapa_, el que jo faci o deixi de fer...

\- No és de la meva incumbència.

\- Exacte- va assentir l'espanyol.

\- Doncs resulta que com que sóc una part d'Espanya, sí és de la meva incumbència. La solució? Dóna'm l'independència.

\- Saps que no puc fer això, _querida_-. Dit això, va aixecar-se, i begut com un cep que anava, va tenir la "mala sort" de caure sobre la pobra noia, que, davant la visió de veure's aixafada per un ximple amant dels tomàquets, va entrar en pànic.

* * *

No crec que ningú que llegeixi aquest fic no sàpiga espanyol, però fidel a les meves paraules, poso traducció:

_Guapa: _Bonica

_Querida: _Estimada, però en sentit carinyós, no de l'amor (a no seer... xD)

_Amb els reviews s'anima a continuar escrivint :3_


	3. 2) Alguna cosa més que tomàquets al cap

Heey, comenteu als reviews (de la versió en castellà o en aquesta) si voleu lemon o no ^^ Ja vaig avisar de que podeu demanar-me pairings als reviews, els que vulgueu. Penjaré un parell d'històries més i miraré els reviews per fer el lemon :D

**Personatges: **Espanya i Catalunya

**Classificació: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Van quedar-se així, immòbils, aliens a tot. L'espanyol duia cara de preocupat i, amb els seus atents ulls, inspeccionava la catalana resant interiorment que estigués bé. L'altra mirava ruboritzada cap a un altre lloc. Al castany se li va passar pel cap que potser emborratxar-se no fos una gran idea, ja que després provocava situacions com aquelles. Inconscientment, amb una mà va començar a jugar amb el cabell de la morena. "Això és un error" pensava, "Què estic fent?". Els seus dits passaren del cabell al rostre, y al no veure resistència alguna, va moure'ls, fins roçar la seva comisura de la boca. Ella, ja més vermella que un tomàquet del Romano, va agafar-lo de la barbeta i, abans que l'espanyol pogués processar què estava passant, el va besar. Quan van separar-se, ell estava tan sorprès que la catalana interpretà malament la seva cara i, amb llàgrimes aflorant-li als ulls, se'l va treure de sobre.

\- Ja ho veig... Que estúpida que he estat al creure... Res, dóna igual.

Va fer un intent d'anar-se'n, però l'espanyol, encara assegut al terra, va agafar-la pel braç.

\- E-espera...

Va agafar-la amb tanta força que ella va tornar-se a caure, però aquesta vegada, ella a sobre d'ell. No podia creure-s'ho. Aquell tio tenia alguna cosa més que tomàquets al cap? _O al cor..._ Uns llavis impactaren ansiosos amb la seva boca, i les seves llengües van remoure's juntes com papallones dansant. Els llavis d'ell feien gust de tomàquet i sal, com un aroma natural. Els de ella feien gust de caramel i crema, i era un gust més dolç però no per això més gratificant per a ell.

* * *

_Amb els reviews s'anima a continuar escrivint :3_


	4. 3) Argument de defensa

Vee holaa, aquesta història és sobre un pairing més estrany que el hongice... (però és molt especial per a mi xD)... Encara que no sigui un pairing normal, doneu-li una oportunitat, sispli :D

**Personatges**: Holanda i nyo!Prússia

**Classificació**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Passaven ja deu minuts de l'hora acordada, i la prussiana començava a impacientar-se. On s'hauria ficat aquell holandès? Sempre l'esperava per a tornar de l'institut, i era molt perepunyetes amb l'hora. Si tardava un minut més de la compta, ja es queixava... I ara era ell el que no la esperava! Enfadada, es posà els seus cascos i va pujar el volum per escoltar _Mein Gott. _Al final hauria d'anar sola, ja que l'estonià estava malalt i certa austríaca tocapilotes se n'havia anat amb un amic. Anava deixant un rastre d'enuig palpable, i l'aire s'anava fent dens per moments. Murmurant paraulotes (el repertori mai se li acabava), tot el món la deixava passar (feia por). Quan va veure que arribava a casa seva, tragué les claus i el seu mòbil per parar la música. Ja quasi hi arribava i, es fixà que hi havia una sabata que sobresortia una mica. «Un veí s'haurà deixat les claus, o la sabata», va pensar. No li donà més voltes. La sabata es mogué i, la opció número dos va quedar descartada. Tot just quan va arribar al replà, les claus se li van caure per la sorpresa. Aquell maleït holandès! Però què collons hi feia, allà?

\- Què se suposa que fas aquí?Abans que pogués llençar un reguitzell d'insults i paraulotes, uns llavis xocaren amb els seus i, de la impressió, aquesta vegada se li va caure el mòbil, que continuava a la seva mà fins que compartí destí amb les claus. Es van separar enrojolats.

\- Perdó per no esperar-te- digué ell.

La prussiana va somriure.

\- Alguna cosa en la teva defensa?

\- _Ik hou van je_...?

* * *

_Mein Gott_: Déu meu, és el nom d'una cançó del Prússia, en alemany.

_Ik hou van je_: T'estimo, en holandès. Quan ho vaig buscar, hi havia dues possibles traduccions (aquesta i _Ik hou van hou_) i al final he preferit aquesta ^^

_Amb els reviews s'anima a continuar escrivint :3 _


	5. 4) Un càstig? I per què no?

Holiis, aquesta és un lime AusPort, suggerit per mozartfangirl, o PortAus, com volgueu dir-li xD Avisats esteu...

**Personatges**: Àustria i Nyo! Portugal

**Classificació**: M (Jo per si de cas poso M xD)

**Disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

\- Hauré de castigar-te, ho saps?- Digué l'austríac tot seriós.

La portuguesa se'l va quedar mirant incrèdula. Hi havia algú que pogués prendre's aquelles paraules amb serietat? Però el músic no mostrava signes de canviar l'expressió. Que qué havia passat? Estava ordenant llibres i va caure de la inestable cadira que l'aguantava, quedant així aixafat un pobre i innocent violí sota del seu cul. L'austríac, en veure aquell estropell, va enfadar-se. Va enfadar-se molt. I és aleshores quan pronuncià aquelles paraules sense la connotació que la portuguesa havia imaginat, fent-li sorgir un somriure malvat als llavis.

\- De veritat...?- mussità, fent-se l'espantada.

L'altre, sense saber on l'estava portant la morena, va assentir.

\- Bé... Doncs castíga'm- li insinuà acostant-se a ell lentament.

\- E-espera, què estàs fent?

\- I tu? No m'anaves a castigar?- va començar a pujar els dits pels pectorals de l'austríac.

\- N-no em referia a "aquest" càstig!

«Està ben enrojolat», pensava la portuguesa; semblava un dels tomàquets del seu germà. Sense parar de fer-li carícies, se li acostà i li féu una suau mossegada a l'orella.

\- Ja tardes...- l'avisà amb un xiuxiueig.

L'austríac ja no sabia què fer; per una part estava molt enfadat amb la seva nòvia, però per una altra... Millor no mencionem l'altra part. Sense donar-se'n compte, s'havien anat movent (millor direm que la portuguesa l'havia anat movent) fins el sofà, on ella el llençà per després pujar-se cama ací, cama allà sobre seu.

...

Mitja hora després, l'austríac es preguntava si li hauria agradat aquell càstig.

* * *

Bé, en aquest capítol no hi ha hagut paraules rares... Amb el que m'agrada aquest recurs... però bé, espero que us hagi agradat! ^^

_Amb els reviews s'anima a continuar escrivint :3_


	6. 5) Una melodia capaç de fer miracles

Què puc dir d'aquesta història... Mmmm... No és un pairing :D

**Classificació: **K

**Pairing/personatges:** Nyo!Àustria i Nyo!Prússia

**Disclaimer: **Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Una melodia trista, lenta, delicada sortia de l'aula de música de l'institut. Si t'hi acostaves per a escoltar millor, podies fins i tot apreciar els sentiments que emanaven de les pàlides mans que es movien sobre el piano. Nota després de nota, aquestes s'entrellaçaven formant un atapeït teixit d'emocions. Soledat, pena, malenconia, fins ràbia i ira es veien reflectides en una mar de tecles negres i blanques. «No sé què fer» pensava l'albina mentre tocava, «no em disculparé per una cosa que no és culpa meva». «Però d'altra banda... Odio estar així amb aquella senyoreta». Un lleu grinyol s'escoltà quan la porta s'obrí, però la d'ulls vermells no el va escoltar. Uns ulls violetes l'observaven, el seu cabell, les seves espatlles, van passar pels seus braços i van acabar a les seves mans, que amb els gràcils dits es movien lentament però ràpid a la vegada. La intrusa havia reconegut la melodia. Quantes hores s'havien passat escoltant aquella cançó juntes! Va obrir la boca i una veu cristal·lina s'elevà anant igual amb l'instrument. La pianista saltà; havia reconegut la veu i, va estar a punt de parar, però va decidir seguir tocant mentre unes llàgrimes brollaven dels ulls vermells. El piano i la veu es coordinaven perfectament, com si la cançó hagués estat escrita just per aquell moment. I continuaren, allargant més del que durava la cançó: no volien que allò acabés i que la màgia s'esfumés. La morena va decidir avançar i abraçar-la. Van mirar-se i van saber que tot ja estava solucionat.

* * *

He de dir que la cançó que tenia al cap quan se'm va ocórrer aquesta història, la mateixa amb la que em vaig imaginar que passava de veritat, és la de _Grande Amore_, la cançó d'Itàlia d'Eurovision 2015

_Amb els reviews s'anima a continuar escrivint :3_


End file.
